


Winter Wonderland

by tealuc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Kageyama Tobio, Beer, Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuc/pseuds/tealuc
Summary: You visit Kageyama's apartment for some burgers and cuddles... Maybe you also admit you like each other.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Winter Wonderland

The forecast said it was due to snow all day today. It was the perfect day to go out for a leisurely winter walk. You put on more layers than you could count and wrapped your softest scarf around your neck. Lastly, you slipped on your red knit mittens and headed out the door. 

The sidewalk was cleared off recently but enough snow had freshly fallen to leave a trail of boot prints behind you. Looking up, you gazed upon the snowflakes as they drifted down from the grayish-cream sky. They had covered the trees and the rooftops in a fluffy white coat. Turning off your street you continued down a few blocks until you had made it to the entrance of your local park. Leafless willow trees overhung the duck pond in the middle. A statue garden was wrapped up in protective tarps on the east side. It was all tied together with autumn brick paths and plenty of benches along the way. The park sloped down into a gradual hill, the perfect place to have a picnic in the summertime. You couldn’t wait to wear your summer dresses again and feed the birds. 

Your reflecting was short-lived, though. A snowball had been thrown at you, hitting you in the back. You quickly spun and spotted a familiar face. You’d recognize that handsome face anywhere. 

Kageyama Tobio had been your first friend since moving into the city. The two of you had met at a local-owned cafe, a little hole in the wall kind of place that made the best milkshakes in the whole city. The place was packed on that particular day and Kageyama was standing in line in front of you. It was a complete coincidence you ended up having a conversation, but you left the cafe with your milkshake and his number written on your arm in black pen.

“Hey, Kageyama!” You sprinted over to him, brushing off any snow that might have stuck to your coat.

“Hey, yourself.” Kageyama smiled, showing off his canines. They were bigger than anyone’s that you’d ever seen.

“Are you stalking me or is this just a coincidence?” You reached out, lightly punching his arm.

“The latter.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, taking one of your mitten-clad hands and holding it in his own. “Walk with me?”

You simply nodded, falling in step with him as he led you down the path. You watched your breath spiral in the air in little white puffs. You could imagine the park was its little world housed inside a snow globe. You and Kageyama holding hands and walking around and around this little park planet, shaken to make the snowfall.

“So…” Kageyama glanced at you with his beautiful blue eyes. “I was thinking, you could come over to mine- if you’re not busy of course.” 

“Sounds lovely. Any plans?”

“TV and takeout? Maybe burgers...” he trailed off in a rumble.

“Perfect.” 

“And I already got drinks.”

“Wow… I think I’ll have to step up my friend game.” You chuckled, looking back at Kageyama.

“Oh no, you’re perfe-“

“Kags wait.” You leaned up, brushing the buildup of snowflakes from his hair. He fell quiet, just watching you and letting you into his personal space. “Just how long have you been outside?” You looked up at him from the tops of your eyes.

“Not that long, I promise. I was running errands earlier for my roommate.”

“Oh, I see.” You flashed him a smile when you finished, stepping back to be side by side once again. The air was getting cooler and you both fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds of the city around you and the crunching of freshly fallen snow under both your boots.

Kageyama’s apartment was closer to the park than your own. It didn’t take long to get there. You started the slightly tedious process of removing all your outerwear, Kageyama graciously taking it all from you to run through the dryer. 

Leaving you alone, you were free to wander around. His kitchen was pretty small but big enough for him. There was a well-used toaster on the closest counter and a fair amount of dirty dishes built up in the sink. You thought about offering him some help one of these days. He was awful at cleaning up after himself sometimes. Especially when he got so absorbed in his sports.

Drifting into the living room, you were surprised how cozy it was. There were fuzzy blankets and a worn but well-loved quilt strewn over the back of the couch and a small mound of pillows on one end. The coffee table had a collection of movie cases and magazines spread over the surface. His tv was pretty new and expensive looking. One wall was decorated with polaroids and photographs. You’d never been to Kageyama’s bachelor pad before, and you realized you’d never been privy to his more personal side. The side of him he kept hidden below a few layers and walls.

Taking a closer look at the photos and polaroids— they were all pictures of Kageyama from various points in his life. Many were creased in places and dog-eared. Quite a few of them featured a shorter man you assumed was his roommate, Hinata. There were pictures of Kageyama in high school, he was just as handsome as he is now but he was a little colder looking, a little more reserved, and hopped up on teen angst. 

“A lot of good memories.” Kageyama came up behind you, also rid of his extra layers. “I’m about to call in our order, by the way.” He ducked back out into the entrance hall.

You nodded and made your way over to his couch, spotting the remote and flipping through the channels. You settled on some reality show, leaving it on in the background while you checked the notifications on your phone. 

Kageyama was back a few minutes later, settling himself beside you. He sighed contently, kicking his socked feet up on his coffee table, “The guy should get here in twenty minutes.”

“Sounds good. Now,” you slipped your phone away and turned your body to face Kageyama, “What did you want to watch?

He hummed contemplatively, shrugging, “I’ll watch whatever you want to.”

“Wow! So helpful,” you chuckled and skipped through the channels before settling on a cheesy old horror movie.

With the addition of silky blankets and greasy burgers and fries, you and Kageyama were cuddled up on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. Setting your food aside, you snuggled up to Kageyama’s side, resting your chin on his shoulder. He didn’t shy away, choosing instead to shift and accommodate you. You could feel how warm he was under his top, craving all that warmth that was making you a little drowsy. 

“Wanna grab our beers?” The boy whispered in your ear. 

“Oh, that sounds great right about now.” You groaned, forcing yourself out of your cocoon of coziness. 

He smiled softly at you and helped you up, guiding you into the kitchen. You plopped down at the counter, watching Kageyama fetch the brown bottles from the fridge. He slid one to you as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

“Thank you, Kags.” You cooed in your drowsiness, taking a much-needed sip of the alcohol. He winked back at you, nursing his bottle. 

“Don’t you worry about it.” Kageyama bit on his lip and set his beer aside as well as taking yours. 

“Hey-“ you were about to reach out for your bottle with a pout but Kageyama held it out of your reach, blocking you from it. You made a pouty face, glaring at him.

“No need to look so mad, y/n.” Kageyama knelt and pecked you on the lips, hesitating for a second but when you didn’t pull back he went back in stronger. It was soft and delicate, but passionate at the same time, portraying all the feelings that hadn’t been said yet. You had long harbored a crush on your friend but the possibility of rejection was one you couldn’t bear to see— leaving it unspoken, to fester in your heart. One of your hands gripped Kageyama’s top while the other swept through his short hair. He put his own hands around your waist.

The moment calmed down and you both pulled away, faces warm between you.

“I know we’ve never really talked about it before. But I’ll admit it now, I really like you.” 

“I like you too, Kageyama .” You flushed and giggled in bliss when he dove in to kiss your neck, blowing a raspberry on it. It was ticklish, sending prickles through your nerves and made you laugh and squirm in his grip. “No no- please, stop!” 

Kageyama was gentle with you and relented, his adoration for you on full display from how big he was smiling. “Now I’m going to kiss you all the time. And I can’t wait to see all of you, baby,” Kageyama smirked, his hands traveling down and squeezing your hip.

You gasped and hit at his chest, playfully glaring at him. “Who says we’re together yet?”

“I do.” He said matter of factly, leaning in to peck you on the lips. You met his lips, this time taking control of the kiss and biting on his lip. You weren’t officially together yet but you knew in your heart, this would be a relationship that could stand the test of time. 

  
  



End file.
